disneychickcrossoverstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
High School Musical Basketball War 1
High School Musical Basketball war 1 Twas the day West high Knights and East high Wildcats basketball match. In the locker room befor the game was about to start. "Hey dad, I was wondering if I could do the befor the game speech, to get the guys hyped up?" Troy asked his dad who was also his coach. "Sure son, well I`ve gotta go to sort out some papers, so just give them a pep talk" Coach said then left. Troy turned to his teamates "ok, guys just like we practiced it can`t go wrong just stick to what we practiced ok" Troy said. "WHAT TEAM!!" Chad shouted "WILDCATS!!" the boys cheered "WHAT TEAM!!!" Chad shouted "WILDCATS!!!" the boys cheered again "WHAT TEAM!!!" "WILDCATS!!!" "GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!!" Chad and Zeke high fived. Drake sees a girl come in the room "Guys, watch out a girl is here." "Whose the girl?" Chad asked. Drake looked at the girl again then looked back at Chad "Montez" Drake replied. Troy chuckles "Gab, what are you doing here?" "I wanted to see someone" Gabriella giggled. "Who?" Troy asked his girlfriend "I`ll give you some clues he has sky blue eyes-" befor she said her second clue Jason spoke up "Drake" "no Drake`s eyes are dark blue this guy`s eyes are sky blue and has light brown hair" Gabriella said. The boys looked around for the teamates with sky blue eyes and light brown hair. "His dad used to play here and now he is the East high coach" Gabriella said "Troy" the boys said at the same time. "Either get dressed or drop the top and come with me" Gabriella started to walk off. Troy put on his red sleevless top it had the loin wildcat logo and wildcat written over the top. "Where are we--" Gabriella drags Troy to the rooftop garden. "Why are we here?" Troy asked. Gabriella put her arms around Troy`s neck "I wanted to say good luck befor you go out and play with the knights" Troy chuckled as he leans his forehead against Gabriella`s. "Good" just then the gang appered. "Aww they look sooo cute" Sharpay smiled at the two love birds 'I wish Drake would do that with me' Sharpay wished Drake is now her crush oh well at least she`s over Troy. Gabriella sighed "now I know how the celebities feel" just as they got romanic they get interupted. "The game is about to start coach said Troy needs to get down to the gym now" Kelsi said. "Oh, Gab get on my back and we can run there I`m faster and your light as a feather" Troy said then Gabriella hopped on Troy`s back and rush down the stairs into the gym. Gabriella pecks Troy on his lips "go wildcat I know you can win this one" Troy ran onto the basketball court Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Drake`s older sister Cloea. Sat on the nearest bence and watched as the east high wildcats battle the west high knights basketball style. After rebounds, baskets, a few fouls their was only five minutes left in the game the score for the wildcats was twelve nill. "Man someone`s gonna hit their head on that thing" Cloea said pointing at the score board "yeah, why did they put that thing so low" Gabriella`s cousin Zoey looked at the score board "I don`t know it was Troy`s idea he thought everyone would be able to see the scores better if it was lower" Gabriella said. On the basketball court Troy was trippling the ball past the other players thinking about what the team had planned. Right, ten seconds left this is where I shoot, then I get blocked by one of the west-- Troy was to busy thinking about the plan he didn`t realise his shoe lance was untied and tripped over. As he fell the ball flied through the air and it headed to the net the Knights prayed it wouldn`t go in. It went straight through it now it was thriteen nill for the wildcats twelve for the knights. Sean walked up to Troy as he got up. "You aint my friend no more, so watch your back!" Sean threatened. "Aww, come on Sean we play every semster it`s only a game jezz" Troy replied. "Whatever Bolton you wouldn`t be saying that if your team lost, man you are a really stupid your going to be dead meat Bolton" Sean turned his back to Troy befor he walked back to his teamates he turned to Troy. "Oh and you might want to keep Russo your body gaurd with you" he laughed he knew if someone in the team got bullied they got Drake to beat the bully up for them. "This has got nothing to do with Drake!" Troy snapped "your just being a sore loser and a bad sport we do these games for fun you know! Not to be sore if we lose" Sean looks around while everyone is distracked he grabbed from behind his neck and dragged him outside the gym. Luckily for Troy, Drake saw what Sean was doing he was about to follow them but he got blocked by a group of cheerleaders. Drake sighed next time don`t get blocked by crazy cheerleaders. With Sean and Troy "shut it daddy`s boy!" Sean pounced Troy`s stomarch he fell to the ground. Troy started coughing bit of blood came out of his mouth. "Why are you doing this to me? I told you it`s just a game we do for fun" Troy said. "Whatcha gonna do cry? Get Russo to beat me up? am not scared of him" Sean snapped in a spitefull tone. "I didn`t say you were" Troy got up then Sean kicks him in his stomarch Troy banged onto the wall and coughed blood again "Sean go back to your teamates and leave me alone" Sean kicks Troy`s stormarch seven times "do you want your daddy?" Sean teased "leave" Troy tries to speak but he keeps on coughing "my dad" "alone" he starts chocking as Sean lifts him up. "If you dare tell anyone your dead do you understand!!" Sean shouted at him. Troy nodds his eyes were full of fear his chin and around his mouth was covered in blood he coughed up. Sean chucks Troy back into the gym. Troy sits down on a bence he looks at the floor with his head down. "Zeke get a bucket or something! Troy`s going to throw up!" Chad panicked "on it!" Zeke ran to get a bucket Gabriella sat next to Troy. "Troy are you ok? do you feel sick?" Gabriella asked "you do look a bit peeky" Taylor said "yeah and whats with that around your mouth?" Martha asked noticing the blood. Troy coughs loudly and shakes. "Troy whats wrong?! Your shaking like a chewowa!" Cloea asked. "My stomarch hurting me" Troy said. "You proberly ate something dogey" Jason guessed. "I don`t think it`s that Jason" Taylor said. Then Drake remembered Sean dragging him outside when the game finshed. "What did Sean do to you?!" Drake asked "hey I didn`t do anything to Troy!" Drake forgot their was a 'Sean' on their team. "I meant Sean from west high" Drake said. "Oh, right" Sean was relived. Just in time Zeke came with a grey plastic bucket he gave it to Troy. "Let it out Troy" Zeke patted Troy on his back suddenly he started coughing blood again. "Correct me if am wrong but scince when was puke red?" Jason pointed to the blood in the bucket. "You need to go to the hospital!" Martha panicked. Troy uneasly gets up then all of a sudden he starts feeling dizzy he see`s the room spinning "he`s gonna pass out!" Chad panicked Drake catched Troy as he fainted. Gabriella puts her hand over her mouth her face was a oh my god expression and not in a good way. "Put him in a recovery postion" Gabriella said to Drake "Ok" Drake gently puts Troy on the floor. "Um... one problem" Drake said sheepisly "what!?" Chad panicked. "I don`t know what the recovery postion is" Drake told Gabriella. Gabriella sighed he knows kung fu and basketball but he dosen`t know any first aid. She put Troy in a recovery postion she put his right arm over his chest with his left plam on the floor faceing to the celing then she turned his body towards her and put his right cheek on top of his left hand. "And thats how you do it" Taylor said then coach Bolton came he looked at Troy lying on the ground. "What`s happened??" he asked with a alarmed expression on his face. "We don`t know what happened to him but he started coughing, blood came out of his mouth then he passed out Drake catched him Gab told him to put Troy in a recovery postion put he didn`t know how to so Gab did then you came" Taylor explained. Fifteen minutes later the room was filled with cheerleaders freaking out, students wispering, perants chatting and a very worried looking head teacher. Everyone there was talking about Troy "I bet he was beaten up by Sean from west high" a boy said "yeah did you see the way he dragged Troy" a girl added "I know right" another girl commented. "I wonder what`s wrong with that kid?" one of the parents asked "the poor thing was coughing blood, I think he`s being bullied" another perant said. Then everyone went silent when the school paramedics came everyone watched to see what was going on. Cloea looked around and she looked at the cheerleaders huddled together sqeezeing eachothers hands with frightened looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes "it`s like a bad epsoide of Waterloo raod." "We need to know what happened he has to get checked out by a doctor, hopefully it`s nothing serious--" one of the paramedics said but befor she finshed talking she got cut of by Troy suddenly coughing blood again. "This is not good" Jason mumbled "ya think!" Drake couldn`t stop thinking about what Sean did to him. "You ok kid?" paramedic asked. "I can`t feel anything what`s going on?" Troy asked. "You passed out and your coughing blood who hurted you?" paramedic asked. Troy`s eyes started going red. Gabriella puts her hand on his shoulder "Troy, it`s ok your going to be alright, you can go home later right now we need to get you to a doctor." Three hours later at the walk in center the doctor checked Troy out to see what caused him to cough blood and pass out. "So is he ok?" Coach Bolton asked "yes, I advise he takes it easy, and don`t over do it with running around when you get in the house give him some fresh water every few minutes he should be fine, if it happens again take him to the hospital" the doctor replied. "Right thanks doc" Coach Bolton said then Lucy Troy`s mom looked at Troy`s eye it was still red. "What`s wrong with his eyes?" "it`s a blood shock it`ll wear off in about a week or a couple days longer if it dosen`t get better take him to the hospital or if he starts losing his sight take him to the opitions" the doctor replied. 'Lose my sight' Troy`s face went blank at the thought he wouldn`t be able to play basketball or see his friends if he couldn`t see. "Don`t worry Troy you`ll be fine" Gabriella hugged his arm. Troy gets up "why do I have a feeling am going to end up in hospital often?" Troy asked. Later that day at Bolton house "Troy!" Chad called out everything went quite "yeah?" Troy asked. "Did Sean hurt you because if he did I`ll kill him" Chad made a fist and hit his right hand with it. Troy didn`t say anything "Troy, Drake told us Sean from west high hurted you why didn`t you tell us? He could of killed you, your covered in bruises, you passed out, you coughed blood, you couldn`t move and know you`ve got a blood shock!" Cloea said. "It was my fult, alright he got upset because his team lost I told him we only played for fun he shouted shut up at me, called me daddy`s boy, and beated me up he won the war" Troy said. "What war?" Jason asked competly confused "if I see that weasle again I`ll kill him" Drake growled. 'As usual am the one who has to kick butts, which way am I going to kick evil butt.' Troy looked at Drake scared he knew what Drake was like if someone hurted his friend or family he would hurt them so bad they`ld end up in hospital which is understandable but he never met anyone who actually dose it!! "How did you know?" Troy asked Drake looking nerveous. "I saw him drag you by your neck I was going to help you but--" Drake replied. "You got mobbed by cheerleaders and fans" Troy smiled he knew what the cheerleaders were like. "Yeah but when they finally went away it was to late, don`t worry Troy he won`t hurt you again unless he lives near the hospital" Drake promised to Troy. "You know voilance dosen`t solve anything it just makes things worse thats how the world wars started" Taylor said. "Yeah, expet this time it`s basketball war one" Cloea said. Everyone looked at Cloea confused "because it started when west high lost and Sean started acting like a spoiled brat and beated up Troy and next Drake is going to beat Sean up and it`ll turn into a war" Cloea said. "Got that right" Drake said "Drake don`t that`s what he wants" Troy said. "Troy, years ago middle of China were thretened by a group of jerks called the huns do you know what they did about them jerks they got other parts of China to kick hun butt scince then they didn`t bother China again!" Drake was half Chinese, he grew up in the toughest part of China when he got kidnaped when he was a baby. And he`s a chinese adita like a wear wolf exept at full moon they turn into a horse and have powers that blows peoples minds. "Um, is this story sopposed to make me feel better?" Troy asked. "I didn`t say it was going to make you feel better, but it`s a true story" Drake replied. "I don`t get it" Jason looked into space competly confused. "Oi" Drake sighed he titled his head back. 'How can someone be soo.... dumb?' "Troy if he hurts you again, he`ll probley end up in a body cast or breathing through a tube" Drake said to Troy in a serious tone. Troy knew if he let Drake hurt Sean he would regret it. "DRAKE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS!!! OK!! JUST PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED!!" Troy shouted. "Ok, you want to let him hurt you fine by me, but don`t come crying to me when he dose!!" Drake stormed out of the house. The gang watched Drake leave "sorry about my brother" Cloea appolized to Troy. "At least he didn`t hurt you," she didn`t know how many times she had to appolize for her brothers temper, this was proplery the ninth time. "Drake seems pretty mad" Sharpay frowned. "I don`t have a good feeling about this" Ryan knew that Drake wasn`t going to be in a good mood tommow when he sees Troy. "Niether do I" Taylor sighed she wished Drake wasn`t like this, she knows Drake can`t help but get upset. That night Troy was on his bed tossing his toy basketball in the air then his dad came in. "You alright son you usualy to take these right off the grill" he`s dad siltly lifted a piece of stake. Troy sighed he wasn`t in the mood for lunch. "Heard you had a little fall out with Drake" he`s dad went over to him and sat next to his bed. "I know Drake can`t help it and stuff, but I don`t want Drake to hurt Sean because Drake will get into trouble, maybe Sean`s right maybe Drake is turning into my body gaurd" Troy said. "Body gaurd where is this comming from?" his dad asked "Sean said are you going to cry to your body gaurd Russo, because everytime someone hurts someone on the team they end up in hospital because of Drake, sometimes he really scares me like when I shouted at him I didn`t mean to I was scared that he`ll hurt me but he just shouted back and stormed off" Troy said. "You know what Drake`s like he gets upset he, just has a different way of showing it don`t worry me and Matsui will sort it out, do you want to call Drake see if he`s alright?" his dad asked. "Don`t know what to say" Troy replied "don`t worry he`ll get over it, he`s probley doing what we`re doing now" his dad said. At the Russo`s Drake was in his room pouncing his black pounce bag that hanged from the ceiling. Then his dad came in "Cloea told me you and Troy had a little fight" he sat on Drake`s bed. "If he wants to let Sean hurt him thats his problem!" Drake pounced his pounce bag again. "Oh, right bud I see whats happened" his dad he nodded. Drake stopped pounceing and turned to his dad. "You want to help your Troy when he`s being bullied but sometimes you let your anger get carried away, Troy properly just told you not to hurt him because he didn`t want you to get into trouble" his dad said. "But if I don`t stop Sean who will?" Drake asked "Principal Matsui, the principal at West high don`t worry Troy is going to be fine" he patted his son on the back befor he left Drake to give him some time to think. With Gabriella she was crying as she walked up and down "Gabriella" Zoey turned her cousin around she looked at her eyes they were red as a ribe tamatoe and puffy. "Gabriella what`s wrong? What happened to your eyes?" she asked worried she took Gabriella into her stables and sat her on a hay stack then sat next to her. "Troy got bullied by Sean and Drake said if he hurts Troy again he`ll kill Sean now Troy`s fallen out with Drake and am scared that Drake will hurt Troy" Gabriella cried. Zoey rubbed her cousin`s back "don`t worry Gabby, even my horses fight the two twin foals Jake and Jack they always fight with eachother but they don`t hurt eachother" Zoey said then Jake a cute little brown and white tiger mustang foal went up to Gabriella looked at Gabriella and nodded at her as if he understood what Gabriella said. "Gabriella, Jake, Jake, Gabriella" Zoey indouced the two to eachoher. "Aww he`s cute" Gabriella smiled as Jake put his front hooves on her lap and looked in her brown eyes. Gabriella stroaked Jakes short brown mane. Gabriella hugs Zoey then Jake "thanks" then she ran out the stables. "Your welcome, I geuss" Zoey shugged "come on lets get you washed you mucky foal" Zoey got the hose and a sponge and washed Jake`s fur as she groomed him. The next day at East high Drake went up to Troy. "Troy, am sorry... you know how I get sometimes--" Drake appolized. "Am sorry aswell I know you were only trying to help and you can`t help it when you get upset" Troy said. "You know what we do in this school after we fight?" Taylor asked Drake and Troy looked at Taylor "we hug" Taylor said then Drake and Troy looked at eachother Troy looked up at Drake he was a ince taller than him. They shook their heads at eachother "huggings for girls" Drake shugged. Taylor rolled her eyes "if only guys could hug like us girls they`ld be no wars" "yeah, I need a hat" Troy said "Ryan`s got plenty of hats, he`s got enough to run a store" Sharpay said. "Yeah, all sorts of hats all in different material and some are more than one colour" Ryan smiled he was a hataholic. "Why do you need a hat?" Gabriella asked "to stop people looking at my eyes untill their better" Troy replied. "You can borrow my baseball cap" Ryan said. "It dosen`t have any sequins on it dose it?" Chad joked he, Jason and Zeke laughed Drake just rolled his eyes and smiled. "You can`t put sequins on a baseball cap" Jason said laughing. "Yes you can you just clue them on" Chad said. "Thanks for letting me borrow your hat Ryan" Troy said he put it on he lowed it to his eyes so no one would see them. "Is it me or is this going to be a long day" Zeke said. In class "I wonder what today has in store for us" Gabriella said. "Hopefully someting easy I can`t stand being beaten up by a jerk" Troy replied. Gabriella sighed remember what Zoey said she thought to herself "just be careful Troy" "I will gabby don`t worry" then the school belle rang. 15 minutes befor lunch in english class Troy put his hand up. "Yes Troy?" Mr Lines asked "Mr Lines can I go to the guy`s room?" Troy asked. "Ok Troy, there isn`t much time till this class finishs so go down to the cafeitrea when your done" Mr Lines replied. Troy gose to the toliets as he turns around the corner....... THUMP!! He gets smacked in the face! "Ow!" Sean chucks toliet paper at him. "Here clean yourself up your a stinkin mess" Sean barked. "Shouldn`t you be at west high right now, incase you haven`t noticed this East! high" Troy said. "I wanted to hang out with you" Sean replied chuckling. "Look at me! Can`t you see what you`ve done to me! You made me ill! Cough blood and pass out!" Troy finally stood up for himself GO TROY!! YOU TELL THAT JERK FACE!! "What more do you wanna do?" Sean grabs Troy`s wrists. "You shouldn`t play basketball am gonna break your wrists" Sean hissed like a snake. Troy yelps in pain as Sean sqeezed his wrists hard really hard. Sean chuckles smiles evily and throws Troy against the wall "I`ll be back" he starts walking out then he turned to Troy. "Oh, and that hat nice touch it dosen`t look like YOU hit your eye" he laughs and leaves. I hate him let me at him!! Let me at him!. Then the bell rang for lunch Troy gets up he wipes his tears and washs his face with water so no one would know Sean`s been around and dryed himself with a paper towel and left. Taylor knew something was up "someone paid Troy another vist he looks like he just been in a boxing match" she looked at Troy suspisously. "I thought Matsui sorted the Sean thing out" Zeke said. "Why dosen`t any of the teachers help him?" Jason asked "What`s worng with people!!" Drake shouted he was having one of his crazy moments. Gabriella ran up to Troy she took his hat off and shouts angerily. "WHERE IS HE!!" Troy could hear everyone gasp in horror. Drake was in one of his crazy moods no one know`s why he just gose crazy sometimes. "Why ya yota! let me him!! Let me at him!" "ok" Jason gets a hold of the back of Drake`s top. "Let me at him!! Let me at him!!" "ok" Jason lets go of Drake, he turns to Jason "what`s with Drake?" Troy asked Gabriella shook her head "he`s in one of his crazy-- hey don`t try to change the subjet!!" "am fine Gabriella! he`s gone now" Troy said "Troy how can you you be fine?! He`s beaten you up again!" Gabriella was getting fed up of this. "Sorry Gab" Troy looked in her shiney dark brown eyes. "It`s ok Troy, it`s not your fult, come on lets go befor the school`s boxers eat all the food" Gabriella joked. "Something else happened" Troy said "what happened??" Gabriella asked worried Troy sighed and showed her his wrists "he dosen`t want me to play basketball anymore" Troy said. Then Sean walks in "yo Bolton!" "hey Sean" Troy sighed "I think we should have a little chat" Sean said "N0!! He dosen`t want a chat!! Leave him alone! Otherwise you`ll know how he felt when you beated him up!!" Drake shouted he stood in front of Sean as the whole school in the cafeteria watched. "FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!" Ron chanted from the skater dudes table. "Shut up! Shut up!" Cloea chanted back at him. "Drake just leave it" Troy was getting annoyed Drake didn`t listen. "Why are you being nasty to Troy? What the hell has he ever done to you?!! Eh? What!!?" Drake banged a nearby table with his strong tight fist. "Am not scared of you Russo!" Sean snapped trying to sound tough. "That`s what they all say" he grabbed Sean and banged him onto the wall. "Listen! and listen good!! because am only going to say this once!! If I find out you`ve been hurting Troy again!! I`ll do the same to you only worse!! Pack it in now because your on very thin ice!" Drake shouted. "Stay out of this Russo! What are You!! his body gaurd all of a sudden!" Sean was pushing his luck Drake`s anger was getting was close to completly lose it. "Drake!" Troy was fed up with this. "Whatcha gonna do hit me with your bag like a girl? ooh am soo scared I think I wet my--" Sean got cut off by Troy, Drake was about to lose his temper. "DRAKE! Why do you think Sean`s doing this to me?! He`s a sore loser he broke my wrists, he jumps on me so I can`t walk! He pounchs me in the face to knock me out! Why else!" Drake`s left eye starts twitching as he try`s to hold his anger his hand in a tight fist, his back going red. "Step back" Cloea wispered she knew the flames were about to come out. "Now do you get it Russo" Sean said to him as if he was thick. "C`mon Troy how about your other eye or other leg" he laughed. "Drake why did you do that you--" he got cut off by Cloea "Troy don`t your only going to set him off, and the last thing I need is to have to tell your perants you`ve ended up in a body cast because you`ve set Drake off" Cloea snapped she has had enough of it as well. "SHUT UP!!!" Drake shouted so loud it gave everyone a fright. Fireing flames came out of Drake`s body everyone stared at him gobsmaked. Sean narrowed his eyes at Troy he pounches and kicks him. "OI!! LEAVE MY BUDDY ALONE!!!" Chad shouted. "YOU TOLD HIM DIDN`T YOU!!! YOU FREAK!!" He kicked Troy in his stomarch. Troy looked up at Drake he still had flames flaming out of his body. "Leave him alone now!" Drake said in a scary deep voice. Troy stumbles back he lowers his hat and sits down at a table. A couple of days later Troy got worse and worse he didn`t talk to anyone he was too scared to talk to Drake he`s never seen him so angery in the whole time he has known him. He was in principle Matsui`s office. "Troy, we have seven cctv camerea`s showing Sean Johnson from West high bulling you" Principle Matsui said in a serious tone he couldn`t stand it when kids bully eachother. His dad sighed "why didn`t you tell us he was hurting you today?" his dad asked. "I didn`t get a chance me, Gab, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Cloea and Zeke were going to the cafeitrea then Sean showed up again then Drake acted up I tried to stop him but he didn`t listen" Troy replied. "Yeah, we know about Drake he can`t help his autisum" Matsui said. "His what?" Troy asked "Drake`s autisic that`s why he gose crazy sometimes, I`ll ask your teacher to give your class a lesson about it so you`ll understand better" Matsui said then he remembered why Troy was here. "Anyway" he said getting back on the subjet that they were talking about befor Troy mentioned Drake. "Why is he doing this?" Lucy asked "our team promised the knights we`ld let them win this time, I tripped and I scored by accient, he got mad and started beating me up Drake found out he went off it Cloea told me to not talk to Drake because it`ll set him off then Sean started beating me up again Drake told him to leave me alone then he stopped" Troy said. "Troy we have APD Albuquerque police department you should of said you have got bruises everywhere" Mr Matsui said. "You could of told us, you know we could of use those bruises as evidence with his finger prints on them" the officer said. "I know it`s not only me he`s bulling" Troy said "who else has he been hassling?" the officer asked "Drake in the cafeitra last Wednesday he teased Drake and talked to him as if he was thick" Troy said. "Drake has been upset the past few days" Drake`s dad said. "Did he hurt Drake like he did to you?" the officer asked "no he just teased him" Troy said. "Don`t worry Troy, Drake is fine now the police will be taking Sean to jail he`ll be in their for a week" Mr Matsui said. "Is it stupid that I feel sorry for him? Maybe he has autisum like Drake, and gose crazy" Troy said. "Sean dosen`t have autisum it`s sorted now" then Matsui smiles "these someone who wants to see you" Troy turns around and sees "hey, Troy" it was Gabriella she was glad that the war was finally over. "You heard?" Troy asked "yeah Drake told me he`s in jail for a whole week" Gabriella replied. "Yes, and Troy go and spend your lunch with Gabriella" Mr Matsui said. Troy and Gabriella went out "Good news everyone basketball war 1 is finally over!!" Troy called out everyone cheered. "Hopefully they won`t be a basketball war two" Taylor sighed after what she expiranced the past few days she dose not want a repeat. With the evil Sean in Albuquerque jail everyone at East high lived happily ever after. For now untill the next basketball match. ;)